


Farmhouse Miracles

by Polska_1999



Series: Sprint Towards Blackout (Happy Steve Bingo 2018) [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Famhouse of Love, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Reunion, Romance, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polska_1999/pseuds/Polska_1999
Summary: Sam and Steve find Bucky. Sam ends up glad that he waited in the car instead of going with Steve.





	Farmhouse Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> For the _Farmhouse of Love_ square on my **Happy Steve Bingo** card.

The moment Sam parked the Toyota 4Runner, Steve got out of the car immediately and stared at the building in front of him in shock. A farmhouse. They spent half a year following an almost-frozen lead that resembled a trail of loose breadcrumbs rather than a solid lead, and where was Bucky during the past few months? A farmhouse in the middle of  _ Kansas _ . Why Kansas, anyways?

Moving on autopilot, his legs carried him to the front door, and his arm knocked against the door, knuckles hitting against the wood before he could decide against it. He was loosely aware of the lack of Sam’s presence, meaning that Sam likely stuck back at the car. 

The door opened, and Bucky looked… good. He was dressed in a loose t-shirt, metal arm on display due to the short sleeves. His hair was tied back into a ponytail, loose strands clipped up, and it was clean. He looked more human, more alive, than any other time Steve had seen him in this century. 

“Bucky…” Steve said, still shocked that this was real. It felt like a dream, like it could be pulled and ripped away from him at any moment, perverted into a sick nightmare—

But no. The only pulling that occurred was Bucky grabbing Steve with his human arm and pulling them both into the house, shutting the door behind him. They had a lot to catch up on, after all.

* * *

When the sun was low in the sky and beginning to hide beyond the horizon, Steve exited the farmhouse, clothing rumpled and hair ruffled. His shoes were barely on his feet as he approached the 4Runner. Inside the car, Sam had the air-conditioning running full-blast and was relaxing, reading a book on his Kindle, but he put it down and rolled down the window when he noticed Steve approaching.

“Sorry,” Steve apologized, a bit sheepish. 

“I’m guessing you found your guy,” Sam commented.

“Yeah, I did.”

“I’m happy for you.” Sam was being honest; Steve looked a lot happier than he had in a while, even if Sam had his suspicions about what went on in that farmhouse. (He was pretty sure that Steve had not noticed that his pants were on backwards.) “Your pal coming with us?”

“Yeah, he just needs to—”

“Nope, don’t wanna hear it,” Sam interrupted, wanting to spare the remains of his innocence. “Just tell him to hurry up so we can get back in town before our rental period on this car runs out. I really don’t want to deal with paying for another 24-hour period just because we were 5 minutes late.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! I am participating in the **Happy Steve Bingo** event and will be attempting to go for a blackout bingo; thus, I plan on filling all 25 squares of my card — that means, get ready for as many as 25 fics total featuring our favorite (if a bit self-sacrificial) supersoldier!
> 
> Most of my works, including this one, are beta-read by the one and only amazingly wonderful [SpaceKeet!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKeet/pseuds/SpaceKeet) If you get the chance, go out and give her some love!
> 
> As always, thank you all so much for reading! If you liked it, feel free to drop a kudos or comment if you have something you want to say. Wanna contact me? You can find me on [Tumblr](https://polska-1999.tumblr.com/) or ask me for my Discord in the comments.


End file.
